


Curse of the Ninetails

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Transformation, Other, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for HammondCloy. Again, another story I don't do too often. Ash and his family are transformed into Pikachu, and they aren't the only ones. Not only that, but Ash's Pikachu has been hiding a devious little secret.
Kudos: 6





	Curse of the Ninetails

Sometimes, it doesn’t matter what you do in life. You could be the kindest, most loveable person in the world, and life can still find a way to punish you. It’s like they say, no good deed goes unpunished.

For Ren Ketchum, he was exiled from his former life, forced away from his family all because of a single misstep on his part. He wished he could say that he’d never do it again, but the divine powers that be made sure that he would never have the chance.

While out on a journey, the black-haired man stumbled upon a cave that he presumed to be empty. He never could have expected a Ninetales to be sleeping peacefully within its walls. By the time he was aware of its presence, it was too late. Hi fate was sealed and his life was forever changed.

The next time he awoke, the man and become a Pichu, and from there, he evolved into a Pikachu. The newly transformed Pokémon didn’t remember a single thing about his life from before, and all he really knew was the instincts his new body had, and he lived and survived in this new environment because of them.

Eventually, fate intervened and somehow Ren managed to be reunited with his family, just not in the way he would have expected.

Captured by one Professor Oak, the once human Pikachu was given to a young boy named Ash Ketchum, his son. The Pikachu didn’t recognize his son at first, and it took him a while before his memories came back to him. Once he did recover his former memories, Ren felt guilty about the way he had treated Ash at first.

From shocking him out of spite, and the flock of Spearows attacking. There wasn’t a day that went by that the older man didn’t think about it. However, now that he got the chance to be by his son’s side, the former man did his best to fight the good fight alongside his child to help him become a Pokémon master.

There was a time when his son was accidently transformed into a Pikachu himself, the young boy aptly named Ashachu. The Poké witch Lily had accidently misfired a spell, and it caused the young boy to turn into the furry yellow mouse. Ren kind of wished that it could have lasted forever, to spend the rest of his life with his son now that he had become a Pikachu just like him.

Unfortunately, Lily managed to revert the process and return Ash to normal. It was a bittersweet ending for sure, but so long as Ash was happy, Ren was happy. After all, it would have been selfish of him to take the young boy away from his mother. The last thing the former man would have wanted was to hurt the love of his life any more than he probably already had.

Eventually, Ren was offered the deal of a lifetime, something he thought that he couldn’t possibly refuse.

For one reason or another, a Pokémon uprising exploded in the new era. Man, and beast fought one another for supremacy and all hell broke loose. There were of course those, people and Pokémon alike who were against this, but their words fell upon deaf ears, and the mortality rate escalated to astonishing proportions. Even those who were considered masters, the best of the best, not even their words, or the words of their Pokémon could sway the hearts of one another.

Fearing for his family’s safety, Ren did all he could to protect his family, but there was only so much he could do. That was until he received an offer from the opposing side from none other than the Ninetales that cursed the former man to begin with.

It said that it could save his family, transforming Ash and Delia into Pokémon just like him. Ren didn’t know what to say, and the Ninetales even sweetened the deal by offering to use its power to transform all friends and loved ones into Pokémon, so that they wouldn’t be harmed.

The humans were losing, hoped seemed lost when it came to fighting a never-ending war. In the end Ren took a deep breath and sighed, agreeing to the Ninetales terms on the condition that he, his family, and anyone else who was affected would be guaranteed their safety.

The Ninetales smiled.

“Of course. Not a single one of you will be harmed despite being previously human. After all, you’ll be one of us after all is said and done.” The majestic nine-tailed creature said as it outstretched its paw to conclude the deal.

Still feeling a little nervous about all this, Ren looked back, thinking that there might still be time to abort the deal and spend what little time he had left with his former lover and son. To force such a fate upon them would be cruel, but was it not crueler to do anything in his power to save the one’s he loves?

With reaffirmed convictions, Ren the Pikachu turned back to face the Ninetales once more before taking its paw and shaking it.

“Well then…the deal is sealed…” The Ninetales said before its entire body began to glow, a blinding light quickly taking shape and enveloping the land far and wide as its power resonated through all those who had came into contact with the Ketchum family.

Just as quickly as the light had appeared, it was gone, and now only darkness remained. When next Ren came to, his eyes slowly fluttered open, his mind groggy and his body sore as if he had been asleep for a long time.

It took a moment for him to adjust, but the former human eventually found the strength he needed to wake up and greet the day with a hearty yawn.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Renachu looked around and noticed that he was in a sort of grassy area. It wasn’t green or lush though. In fact, it looked like it had been neglected for a while, at least with water. From how it all looked, it appeared that the entire area around him looked lived in.

In a room not far from his, a Pichu tossed and turned in its sleep, letting out an occasional whimper as it continued to flail about. A few minutes later, the small mouse awoke with a jolt, sending sparks flying from its little red cheeks and inflicting itself with a little pain.

After shaking its head and rubbing its face, the tiny mouse Pokémon looked around its surroundings, frightened and scared because he knew that he wasn’t in a familiar place. However, there were these strange feelings inside of him, as if he knew the place. The small Pokémon even felt a sense of warmth from it. Something was wrong though; it could feel it.

When the Pichu tried to rub his eyes, he noticed that something was strange. These weren’t his hands, and as he looked over the rest of himself, he realized that this wasn’t his body either.

“W-what’s happened to me!” The Pichu cried out in fear before stumbling backwards and falling onto its rear.

It didn’t take long for Renachu to hear the cries coming from the small Pokémon, and so he rushed over to it as quick as he could, arriving to the scared creature’s aid in no time at all.

“P-Pikachu?” The Pichu asked as it stared up at a familiar friend, hoping he was here to tell him that this was all a dream, or perhaps even another accident like with what happened with Lily.

Renachu was shocked. He could tell that the Pichu cowering in fear was none other than his own son, Ash, but it was pretty obvious that the tiny mouse Pokémon knew that as well. The former man knew that he had to handle this situation delicately. If he were to admit that he was the reason that this was all because of him, who knew how the young Pokémon was going to respond.

Suddenly, Ash felt his mind starting to regress, babyish primal thoughts trying to worm their way into his brain and take over his human thoughts. The young boy tried his best to resist, but it was just much too powerful for him to ignore completely.

As if all the fear had been wiped from his mind, Ash got on all fours and started walking around Renachu in circles, sniffing the former human as if to greet the older man before sitting down in front of him.

“D-dad?” Ashchu asked as he looked up at his former pal and companion, wondering if that after all these years, the person, or rather the Pokémon standing in front of him was truly his own father. He didn’t know how he knew, but there was no denying the scent his now hyper sensitive nose was picking up. The older man might have been in a different form, but in Ashchu’s mind, there was no doubt about it.

Renachu smiled. “Yes son, it’s me.” He replied with teary eyes before leaning in to give his son the biggest hug he could muster with his tiny Pikachu arms.

The tiny mouse Pokémon didn’t really know how to react at first. On one hand, he was ecstatic to see his dad again, even if the circumstances were a little weird. On the other, the young boy was reeling from the fact that all this time, the Pokémon that he began his journeys with was his own father, a man who he had thought long forgotten about him and his mother.

Regardless, there was one thing that Ashchu really wanted to do in this situation, and that was reciprocate his father’s affection and give him a hug equal to the one he was getting. It was a little difficult with the size difference, and somehow even shorter arms than Renachu, but the pair managed to get their feelings across to one another.

After the warm embrace, the two pulled back from each other and looked in one another’s eyes. The moment was sweet, but it didn’t last long when Ash finally came back to his senses and remembered that what was happening wasn’t right.

“Dad, what’s happening? Why are you Pikachu. Why am I a Pichu? What’s going on?” The young boy fired a bombardment of questions at his old man, all of which Renachu didn’t really know how to respond to. He had the answers, he just couldn’t tell his son what he wanted to know. There was however one thing he thought he could share, and that was what happened between him and Ninetales all those many years ago.

Once Ash was all up to speed, he could feel his mind starting to go again. He tried to fight it like last time, but his Pokémon instincts not only got the better of him again, it happened even faster.

Now, Ashchu started up at his father with a blank expression, as if the heartfelt moment that they shared never happened and he didn’t know who the Pikachu was. At least, not in the same way he perceived the former man not even a minute ago.

Figuring that this must just be part of the process, Renachu let out a sigh and started to walk out of the room, to which his son followed. It was clear that eventually the young boy wasn’t going to remember anything of his previous life, just like what happened to him. It was a cruel side effect and one that he was hoping wouldn’t happen, but if he managed to regain his human thoughts, there was no reason his son wouldn’t eventually do the same.

In the middle of Renachu’s train of thought, he felt his side being nuzzled by Ashchu. He tried to ignore it and head to the previous room where he thought he might find Delia, but his son was persistent.

When he realized that there was no stopping him, Renachu stopped what he was doing and started nuzzling against his son, the pair of Pika’s generating some harmless sparks that came out through their red cheeks. Mostly harmless anyways.

For Pichu, they don’t know how to regulate the electricity they generate, and even when it comes from an external source, one can’t help but be shocked. Of course, Ashchu didn’t mind the pain, especially if it meant being close to his father.

After a few minutes of nuzzling, Renachu tried his best to continue on with what he was doing, but his son just wouldn’t leave him alone. The second he stopped, the former Pokémon trainer climbed onto the former man’s body and started licking his cheeks, along with the occasional nuzzling yet again.

With Ashchu on his body now though, there was nothing totally stopping Renachu from making his way back into the room he came from where he found another Pikachu that was fast asleep. He didn’t even have to look at the wild looking Pokémon for long to realize that it was his wife, Delia, who was laying there before him.

“D-Delia? Sweetheart?” The former man said as he reached out one of his stubby yellow arms out towards the one, he thought to be his wife. It had been a while since he had seen the brunette woman, but there was something inside of him, telling Renachu that the Pokémon he was looking at was in fact, the love of his life.

After taking a moment to stand up on all fours and stretch, the other Pikachu let out a hearty yawn before looking over at Renachu and Ashchu. Her face, her hair, it had to be Delia. There was no way it couldn’t have been.

“My love…I’ve missed you so much…”

Instead of having his feeling reciprocated by Delia, the Pikachu slowly walked over to the former man and started sniffing him. Only when she was finished did she attempt to do something, but it certainly wasn’t anything pertaining to what Renachu had said.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the former woman tackled Renachu to the ground, toppling him over and causing Ashchu to tumble out of the room. The tiny mouse didn’t really understand what was going on, but what he did know was that he needed to leave, and fast.

“D-Delia? Delia!” Renachu cried out, doing his best to snap the former woman out of whatever state her mind was in, but it was no use. Just like when he was first transformed into a Pikachu, it appeared as though Delia had lost all of her memories of her former life, the heart-tailed Pikachu now running off her instincts and vague recollections of what she knew in her life before.

Before Renachu could get another word out, Deliachu pressed her lips against her husband’s out of nowhere and started to kiss him. Well, kiss might not have been the right word.

Biologically, Pikachu mate through this sort of interaction, and so as Deliachu pressed her lips against Renachu’s, she was able to get him to inject his sperm into her body. Albeit a little forceful, once things were in motion, the former man felt his body melting like butter, and before he knew it, he was getting into it.

A few minutes later, Deliachu released her mouth and pulled back from her husband, rushing back over to the bed and nestling her self comfortably within the pile of leaves and twigs that made up their bed.

As Renachu was still reeling from the waves of pleasure that were coursing through his body, Deliachu was in the process of incubating the sperm that she had just ingested into something beautiful. The gestation process didn’t take much time at all. In fact, within only a couple of hours after the former man had regained himself and went out playing with his son, Deliachu had produced an egg in the bed. When he returned, he thought to himself, “I don’t know how that got there!” Before letting out a little cough when he remembered what he and his wife had done those hours before.

Not wanting to disturb Deliachu and the new egg, Renachu quietly moved backwards out of the room and into the hallway of the burrow. On his left, he could see Ashchu sitting down and sort of staring off into space. It had been a while since the young boy fought of the regression that was supposed to have taken over him already, but it seemed as though he wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. Not yet at least.

“Ash? Are you okay?” Renachu asked as he walked up to his son, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in and pulling him back to reality.

“H-huh? Y-yeah Pika- I mean…dad. It’s just…” The tiny mouse paused, clutching his head and doing his best to maintain control of his mind and thoughts. “Argh, my head just hurts so much…” He finally got out after having fended off the Pichu regression for the time being.

“Hey, it will be okay. We’re gonna get through this, okay?” The former man said, doing his best to reassure his son, but he was quickly given a bit of a cold shoulder.

“Sorry, but I just want to be alone if that’s okay.” Ash replied before waddling away from his dad and into his new room.

Renachu didn’t know what was going on with his son. Was the young boy mad at him because he was so used to living like this? Did his son realize that he was the cause of all this and was the reason he and his mother were turned into Pokémon like himself? Regardless of the reason, the former man knew that he just had to give his family a little time to adjust to their new surroundings. Luckily, it seemed as though his wife had taken to the position quite nicely, even if she was acting a little more feral than he’d have preferred. However, Renachu was certain that over time, things were going to change, and for the better. If not, he was going to have a few words with that Ninetales, no matter the cost.

A few days had passed and things seemed to have settled down for the most part. There was of course the problem with Ash still though, especially because the spell that Ninetales had cast didn’t seem to be working on the young boy anymore. There were some occasional slip ups here and there, but for the most part, the black-haired mouse was still able to retain his human side without much issue.

Deliachu also saw some growth from when she first turned into a Pikachu. Now she’s actually talking like her old self again. The only difference being that she thought that she actually was a Pikachu, and that she had been all her life. There were some gaps in her memory and some fuzzy parts here and there, but Renachu assured her that it was probably just the revolution’s propaganda that was stirring up these strange thoughts.

Ash knew better though. He didn’t know why his dad was trying to brainwash his mom, the man’s wife, but regardless of the reason, the young boy didn’t want that to happen. He did his best to try and convince Deliachu that she wasn’t actually Deliachu, but rather just Delia, a hard-working single mom who lived with her Mr. Mime in Pallet town. Sadly, every time the tiny mouse tried to explain that, Deliachu just thought that he was being really imaginative or his father would bite the young boy at the nape and drag him off to another room.

As angry and annoyed as Ash would be anytime his father did this, those feelings of rage and hatred died down the minute the evolved Pokémon would start feeding him the delicious electricity he so craved. The black-haired boy still disliked his father and the actions he was taking to make sure everything seemed fine, but it was hard to manifest those feelings when the very thing he hated was supplying him with the thing he needed to survive.

Even after the feeding, Ash didn’t really start feeling any animosity towards the evolved Pokémon until after several hours had passed. By that point, he was too tired to care or just couldn’t be bothered. Still, that didn’t stop him from trying to convince his mother that the reality they were currently living in wasn’t their own.

There was even a time when Ash tried to convince his mom of all this while he was being groomed. It was the only time he and her were alone and so it was theoretically the best time to tell her. Unfortunately, due to his new form, the young boy was quite ticklish in a lot of areas. Not only that, but whenever he wasn’t being tickled from the grooming, Ash was enjoying himself too much to even think about such things. That and the constant regression he was always staving off tended to be a little harder during such times.

Each time his mind tried wandering off, the former Pokémon trainer could feel his very being change. They were subtle at first, things like scratching his ears with his hind legs or walking along the ground on all fours instead of two feet, but then there were the more noticeable changes like being unable to speak at all, or occasional bouts of incontinence.

There was one time where he was sleeping and the tiny mouse just let go in his sleep. By the time he woke up, the place where he slept was covered in urine and droppings. Thankfully, he wasn’t cognizant enough to realize what he had done, and when Ash did finally snap back to being himself, the mess was already cleaned up and a thing of the past. What really scared him though was how much more often that was probably going to happen to him, especially since it was clear that no matter what he did, this strange power was going to overtake him eventually. The best he could do was stall, and while it did give the young boy a slight chance of being able to reverse this mess, would that chance even come in the first place, he wondered.

Eventually, days turned into weeks, and those weeks became a month. There was still no sign of being able to reverse this process, and Ash was starting to grow very concerned.

The young boy’s mind was at war with itself, his Pichu instincts fighting for control at every turn, and while he certainly had the will, he just wasn’t strong enough to keep it at bay forever, and so there were times when it felt like he was just floating in an endless void, forced to watch his body do all sorts of things that he himself would never do. At least, not willingly. There was however, one blessing that this gave to the former Pokémon trainer, and that was the element of surprise.

After the last time he awoke from his drifting, Ash pretended to act as though he were still regressed like that of a baby Pichu. It wasn’t something he enjoyed doing, especially if that meant defecating all over himself, but it was more than enough to convince his father that the regression must have been permanent, and so he let down his guard. Even that wasn’t he best of it though, because for all this time that Ash had been a Pichu, there wasn’t even one time where he was allowed to leave the burrow and explore what the world had to offer. He had been confined to this one small space, albeit being much larger once you get far enough due to the whole thing just being a network of tunnels combining an entire community of other ‘chu’s.

Once Renachu made sure that the coast was clear of any humans, he gave a signal to his son to follow him up and out of the burrow they called home and out into the wilderness above.

When Ash made it up, he didn’t know whether to be in awe or horrified. Houses were ruined, smoke and ash filled the air. It was like a nightmare, especially since it looked like the Pokémon fighting for dominance over the human race was winning. However, there was something strange about the scenery other than the destruction, and that was a surprising lack of bodies. Alive, dead, it didn’t matter. Any sign of life once living here would have been nice to see, but there was none of that. Other than the flora at least.

Still needing to keep his cover though, Ash did his best to repress his emotions and pretend that he was just a Pichu with no clue as to what was going on around him. Fortunately, Renachu looked like he was too busy to focus on the young boy. As much as Ash didn’t exactly trust his father with the truth, he could at least rest knowing that the former human was still doing his best to look out for his son.

On their walk to the park, the duo had to mostly stick to the shadows, mostly to avoid other people, but potentially other Pokémon. Renachu might have been involved with this little catastrophe, but he it wasn’t like he was friends with the enemy either.

When they made it to the park, Renachu and Ash were able to finally come out of hiding since the area was considered to be a safe space for both people and Pokémon. At least, as long as the heads of the resistance didn’t know it existed.

Shockingly, the park was vibrant and didn’t have the same tone as the town that came just before it. It really looked like someone or something was taking good care of the space, which made sense since it was supposed to be a neutral zone where fighting was prohibited.

Ash was pretty captivated to say the least, but what really caught his attention were the only two humans who were there with him. Not only were they the first humans the young boy had seen in a while, but they were two that he knew personally, Misty and Richie.

Once his father was looking the other way, Ash hurriedly dashed over to his friends in hopes that he could get their attention and get them to help find a solution to this situation. Just as he was coming up on them though, a bright light started to envelop both of them, blinding Ash and stopping him in his tracks. When his eyes readjusted, he looked over at them once again to see that they were gone, replaced with a Pichu in both Misty’s place and in Richie’s. 

The tiny mouse wanted to ask what in the world just happened, but before he could even take another step forward, the two chu’s just darted off like a couple of wild animals, as if they didn’t have a cognizant mind between the two of them.

After witnessing his friends suffer the same fate as he and his mother had, the young boy couldn’t help but start crying. He knew that now wasn’t the time for tears, but the regression that he had been fighting back was creeping up on him, forcing Ash to do this no matter how hard he tried to stop. As if on instinct, the young boy started to back up from the bench his friends were sitting at in fear that something bad might happen to him, only to bump into Renachu who looked like he was looking for the tiny mouse.

“There you are. I don’t know how you managed to wander off so fast, but try not to do that again, okay?” Renachu said to his son before leading the young boy back to the main area so they could enjoy what little of the day was left.

Feeling overwhelmingly happy that his dad was here now, Ash practically tackled Renachu to the ground and started snuggling him, his electric cheeks charging with power with every nuzzle he gave the older man.

Renachu didn’t really understand why his son was doing this, but if he were being honest with himself, he didn’t care. He was just happy to have his son in his arms once again, so he returned the nuzzling with a little hug and let the tiny mouse lay on him for a bit before they got back to enjoying the lovely scenery.

A couple hours later, Renachu decided to call it for the day and head back to the burrow. It was getting to be dark out, and he was hopeful that this little trip was going to do some good for his Pichu son. When the pair returned to the den, they were shocked to find that there was another little electric mouse within their large family. Within the time they were gone, the egg that Deliachu laid had hatched, and as a result, there was one more addition to the Ketchum family. Unlike Ren, Ash, or even Delia though, this Pokémon was just that, an actual Pokémon. It was pretty weird knowing that this gift of life was born a Pokémon from a couple who were once humans.

Ash looked at his new baby brother in awe, his Pichu instincts kicking in and making him overly curious about the new sibling. Even with his human side in control, he couldn’t help but be overtaken with the miracle of life, and so while he had been fighting this whole time to stay in control, Ash found his human mind and thinking kicked into the far reaches of his mind, replaced entirely with his Pokémon instincts and babyish thinking.

After giving the Pichu a few sniffs, Ashchu let out a few happy cries as he wagged his tail in delight. “I’m gonna name you zoom-zoom!” He said, not even giving his mother the chance to decide a name for the newborn herself, assuming that she hadn’t already come up with one already.

Knowing that it might be a little dangerous to let Ashchu near his new baby brother so soon, especially when he’s so hyped up like this, Renachu bit the nape of his son’s neck and gently carried him away and to another room so that the young boy could calm down.

In the meantime, the former man figured that he might as well give his son a little grooming, especially with how dirty Ashchu must have gotten from all that playing earlier.

Setting the rambunctious Pokémon down, Ranachu had to keep grabbing the back of his son’s neck and put him back into place a few times before the small mouse was ready to cooperate. Once Ashchu finally decided to sit in place, the older man stuck out his tongue and started to groom the tiny mouse.

Starting from the head, Renachu lapped over every square inch of the tiny mouse Pokémon, leaving no area left untouched so that his baby boy could be as clean as could be. Ashchu wriggled and squirmed as his father’s tongue tickled his body, but there was nothing he could do to stop the older man from cleaning him up.

Surprisingly, after the grooming was all said and done, all the energy that was in Ashchu seemed to have fun dry from how much he was yawning now. It certainly was a nice bonus since Renachu could use the time his son is sleeping to spend with his wife and new child. He had been so wary about the young boy since it was clear that he wasn’t one for this new lifestyle, and while the former man understood where his son was coming from, he just couldn’t let the young boy jeopardize what could be his one and only chance to be with his family again, really part of them.

In Renachu’s mind, perhaps he was being selfish since he had been at least fortunate enough to travel beside his son and protect him, but he couldn’t just go back on his word with Ninetales. Arceus only knew what would be in store for the former man if he were to lash out against such a powerful Pokémon. Worst case, losing his family forever.

Feeling a little more down that usual from thinking about tall that, Renachu shook his head and slapped his little red cheeks, snapping himself out of his funk and bringing himself back to reality, a reality where his precious baby boy was rolling on the floor and gurgling with a hand in his mouth.

Smiling down at the former trainer, Renachu rolled his son over onto his stomach and lifted him up by the nape once again, carrying Ashchu all the way to his room and laying him down so he could get a little nap in before dinner. But before all that, the older man figured he could give the tiny mouse a little snack before then, so before his son closed his eyes completely, Renachu started charging up some electrical energy in his cheeks and rubbed them against Ashchu’s, transferring the delicious energy into the tiny mouse right before he drifted off into dreamland.

Just as the older man was about to leave his son to his rest and go see his wife and new child, he looked back and saw how peaceful the young boy looked. Ashchu looked so content just sleeping there, it made Renachu think that perhaps a nap wasn’t such a bad idea to do himself.

After giving it a few more minutes of thought, the former man walked back up to his son and started circling him. Once he was comfortable, he laid down, making sure to wrap his body around his son’s so that he could make sure the tiny mouse was nice and warm during his nap. Before long, Renachu was also sleeping soundly alongside his son, his body slowly pulsating as he breathed in and out, Ashchu snuggling up against his daddy in the meantime and getting even more comfortable himself as well.

Before Renachu knew it, he was waking up to Ashchu nuzzling against his stomach while Deliachu looked down at the two of them from the entrance to the room. Thankfully, not too much time had passed, and once he shook the sleep off his body, the older man looked over at his wife and saw that she was holding a fair number of berries in her hand, presumably for dinner.

Letting out a yawn and giving his body a little stretch, Renachu got on his hind legs and started walking out of the room with his son in tow. The tiny mouse did his best to imitate his daddy, but he only got a few feet before falling flat on his face, forcing Ashchu to walk on all fours instead.

When the trio made it into the dining area, Deliachu laid the berries out in the middle of the floor where there was already a few Caterpie waiting for them for her husband to start eating. Ashchu went to try and eat one of the berries, but Deliachu quickly grabbed the eager little Pichu by the nape and dragged him away from the food. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to eat the food like the grown-ups, it was just that he needed to be fed his daily dose of electricity before anything else. The newly born Pichu would be joining them, but the older woman had already given him his meal for the night and put him down.

While Deliachu was feeding Ashchu, Renachu looked down at his meal with delight. As much as he didn’t like being a Pikachu, the older man admitted that it really helped when instinct kicked in, because while berries were totally fine, eating the carcass of another Pokémon was a little more than his stomach could handle, even now.

Without letting his human side think too much on that though, the former man reached down and grabbed one of the Caterpie and started chowing down, occasionally grabbing a berry in between bites and chomping down on that as well. The more he ate, the more he realized how hungry he really was. The older man had hardly eaten all day, and now that he was, he was going to eat his fill.

A few minutes later, after Renachu had nearly eaten half of all the food, Deliachu finished giving Ashchu his electrical meal and handed him a few berries before going to eat her portion. The tiny mouse was of course happy to eat some real food along with his parents, and for the first few minutes, he was pretty well behaved. Once he got to the end of his food though, that was when the young Pichu started to get a little wildy.

“Hey dada, check dis out!” Ashachu said before taking one of his last few berries and chucking it at the wall. The only problem with this was that he was throwing it at the wall behind his father, so instead of hitting the wall, it hit Renachu right in the face.

As the berry slid off the older man’s face, the young boy did his best not to laugh out hysterically at what just happened, but once the fruit landed on the ground with a loud plop, Ashchu couldn’t help but break out into laughter. He was laughing so much that he fell onto his back and started rolling around. His father however, didn’t find the little stunt to be so funny.

In the middle of his laughter, Ashchu didn’t notice that his dad was already looming over him with a rather angry expression on his face. When he finally stopped laughing so much and opened his eyes, the young boy quickly stopped laughing and gulped as he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Renachu didn’t even have to do anything. The second his son saw how upset he was, the tiny mouse scrambled to all fours and dashed to his room out of fear. The older man wasn’t actually going to do anything to his son, but he was certainly going to show his disapproval of the young boy’s actions. Guess that was all he had to do to instill that lesson into the Pichu. At least, for the next few hours.

The next day, it was like what happened at dinner, never even happened at all. Ashchu was still as wildly as ever, and he was even bouncing around the burrow causing once incident to another.

First, he tackled his mother to the floor. Playfully, but it was still distracting, especially when she had a new child to take care of. Whenever the former trainer was shooed away by his mom, he would go and do the same thing to his dad, tackling him to the floor out of nowhere, almost as if he wanted the older man to play with him or something.

At one point, Ashchu managed to get a rise out of his old man, so much so that the older man had to chase the young boy all around the burrow. Ashchu did his best to hide, whether it be in other dens with other Pikachu’s, or in the main part of the hole where a whole bunch of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu hung out. Eventually though, all the young boy’s running came to an end when Renachu managed to grab the nape of the former trainer’s neck, dragging the energetic Pichu back to their home and setting him down before getting back to what he was doing.

Thankfully, that was the worst part of the day. From then on, Ashchu was a little calmer than he had been recently. He still managed to get in the way of something when he attached himself to either Renachu’s or Deliachu’s underbelly, but that was to be expected for a Pichu of his age. His human age might have been ten, but now that he had become a Pichu, he was much, much younger mentally and physically.

His human mind had practically faded away by this point too. The former trainer tried his best to reclaim his dominance, but in the end, his regressed Pokémon nature was too much for him to get a handle on, and so now his human mind and thoughts lay dormant, which is at least a little more than what some people affected by this curse could say.

The best part about Ashchu clinging to either one of the Pika’s meant that he would accidently end up being sent an electrical charge, mostly due to the young boy rubbing his cheeks against their fur and causing it to spark. Because of this, the constant electrical shocks slowly and surely ended up soothing the rambunctious baby Pokémon so much that he ended up falling asleep right there on the spot. The only downside was that now no matter how hard they would try, there was no prying the sleepy Pichu off until he woke up and choose to get off on his own. At the very least, it gave one of them a chance to take a break and have a nap of their own.

Eventually, it came time for lunch. For all that had happened, it was hard to believe that it had only been a few hours. It was hard to believe that Ashchu even had the energy in the morning to do all this, but seeing as how he is starting to take more and more naps all throughout the day, it wasn’t really all that hard to see considering.

As soon as the smell of fresh berries wafted into the young boy’s nose, Ashchu started sniffing the air while his eyes were closed, moving his head more and more back and letting his grip lessen more and more until he fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Rather than make a big deal about it though, the former trainer continued to sniff and let his nose guide him to the dinning area where his father and little brother were already waiting for him, as well as his mother who was coming in right behind.

Just as the family was about to enjoy their meal, the four of them, really two, were interrupted by another set of chu’s walking in to their humble little hole. Renachu was a little miffed that his family’s meal was being interrupted by a couple of Pokémon, but upon closer inspection, he realized that he knew the Pikachu walking in on them.

“Brother? Is that really you?” The older man asked as he looked at the Pikachu once known as Sparky, the companion partner of Ritchie. Behind him were another Pikachu and a Pichu.

Ashachu looked up from his meal for a split second to at least acknowledge the other Pokemon in his presence, but when he saw Ritchiechu, the young boy stopped what he was doing and did a double take. For a split second, his human side had resurfaced upon seeing the other boy. However, it was a fleeting moment, and so while the tiny mouse recognized Ritchie as his friend, his body didn’t piece the meeting as one of sadness, but one of joy as shown when Ashachu dropped his food and ran over to the other tiny mouse.

“I guess turning into Pikachu just runs in the family, doesn’t it, Ren?” The other man chuckled, making light of their situation even though he himself wish that his own family didn’t have to carry the burden of being a pokemon like he did.

“Uh…Yeah. I guess it does. Heh…” Renachu nervously chuckled, not wanting to let his little brother know that it was his fault all this was happening in the first place. Well, at least the current situation. He had nothing to do with his brother’s transformation into a Pokémon.

“Oh, where are my manners. This is my wife, Electra.” Sparky said, introducing the other Pikachu first since the Pichu he brought with him was having fun with Ashachu. “And I presume you know my son, Ritchie.” He continued, gesturing to his son and Ashachu, the two having the time of their lives as they rolled all over the floor hugging each other.

After the greetings were said and everyone was introduced, Renachu invited his brother and his family to stay and eat dinner with them. Considering Sparky basically barged in unannounced, he wanted to refuse the offer, but Renachu insisted.

Finding himself unable to refuse now, Sparky agreed and sat down with his wife and son. At least, after he managed to separate him from his brother’s son. The adults then struck up many a conversation, most of which was about life as a Pikachu since neither of their spouse’s remembered what life was like before transforming into Pokémon. In Electra’s case though, she had always been a Pikachu. Sparky was a loner when he was human, and since he had been transformed into a Pokémon, he didn’t see any reason not to make the best of his situation.

While the grown-ups were talking, Ritchiechu and Ashchu were just talking between themselves while the actual Pichu in the room sat with Deliachu, feeding off her electricity since he was too young to not only not talk, but also not eat any solid foods like berries, let alone other Pokémon lower than it in the food chain.

Although, Ritchiechu and Ashchu weren’t exactly eating either. They were having too much fun with each other to really focus on the meal, much to Deliachu’s disappointment. The least her own child could do was eat the berries she went to all the trouble picking, but at the same time, she liked seeing her son so happy.

Eventually, none of the adults were really paying attention to the two boys, and once they realized that, the pair did what any young Pichu would do and started up some electrified shenanigans. Unfortunately, since they were Pichu still, it didn’t really matter how old they were, there was a 100% guarantee that if they were to try and charge up, they would get shocked for sure.

Ritchiechu was a little hesitant about doing it, while Ashchu was totally gung-ho to blast a huge load of electricity out. He wasn’t really planning on doing that, but those things tend to happen to all Pichu, whether they plan it or not.

As the young Ketchum was charging up, Ritchiechu started to smile, thinking that it was so cool how his cousin was for attempting something so dangerous. He was so enthralled that he couldn’t help but follow suit with Ashchu and start charging up himself.

More and more the pair of boys built up the stored electricity in their body, unaware that now that they’ve started, there was no stopping. When they tried after building up just a tiny amount, the boys realized that they couldn’t stop, and before they knew it, they had built up a ton of electricity.

By the time the Pikachu realized what was happening with their children, the Pichu had built up so much energy that it exploded out of them violently, causing the entire room to light up in a bright yellow as the electrical energy was expelled. When the blinding light finally died down and everyone was able to see, they were all shocked to see Ashchu and Ritchiechu passed out with swirls in their eyes.

Sparky and his partner didn’t find this to be too alarming since Ritchie, while hesitant at first, had done this kind of thing before. In fact, after he ran away from Ashchu after first transforming, the young boy managed to shock himself to the point of passing out in an alleyway. Fortunately, Sparky was never too far from his trainer, and so he was able to find the former trainer before something else did and dragged him back to the burrow for his safety.

When he woke up from passing out, Sparky was surprised to find that his son not only recognized him, but recognized him as his father. It was like his humanity had totally left him, and yet not at all. It was more accurate to say that all the experiences that defined the young boy had transformed and became that of a Pichu’s instead. So, because of that, Sparky wasn’t too concerned about his son. After all, this was what Pichu’s did out in the wild. At least, if the PokéDex was anything to go by.

Renachu on the other hand was shocked by what his son had done. Never since transforming into a Pichu had the young boy done something like this, and while Delia was a lot calmer about this, the older man couldn’t help but worry for his son and rush over to his aid.

“Ash! Ash are you okay? Speak to me?” Renachu asked as he tried to shake the unconscious boy from his electrified nap, and after a few minutes of continuous shaking, he managed to stir the young boy from his slumber.

“D-daddy?” Ashchu asked weakly as he looked up at his father.

“Oh, thank Arceus. You had me worried there for a bit.” Renachu stated before giving his baby boy a firm hug. “Don’t you ever do that again! You should know better than to try and generate electricity. You can’t control it like your mother and I can.” The older man explained, but something in the back of his mind told him that his son just wasn’t listening since the moment he stopped speaking, Ash knocked right back out, presumably because a shock of that size drained most of the electrical energy that was in his body.

“What’s got you up in a tizzy Ren? Is this the first time your boy shocked himself?” Sparky joked, not realizing that this was actually the first time that Ash actually did shock himself. He never thought that after any Pichu could have gone too long without getting a shock to its own system.

“As a matter of fact, it is.” Renachu responded as he held his son a little closer to his body. It was a heat of the moment reaction, but even the older man knew that his response was a little rude. His brother was just asking a question that probably any Pikachu would ask.

“Ah, then I can see why you were so worried. You know you don’t have to worry about that kind of thing, young Pichu like Ash shock themselves all the time. Hell, I can’t count how many times Ritchie here has shocked himself unconscious. I have to say, it’s actually kind of nice. Gives me and Electra some much needed alone time if you know what I mean.”

“That does sound nice…” Renachu started to say, thinking on all the times it would have been nice for his son to just shock himself out cold and leave him alone, but he quickly stopped himself, thinking that was a horrible thing to want. He might be a Pikachu now, but that didn’t mean he had to act like a Pokémon and leave behind his humanity. “I mean - that’s not the point!”

Sparky couldn’t help but chuckle a little. It was clear that his older brother was still holding onto his humanity a little too tightly. It was to be expected, Ren hadn’t been a Pokémon for as long as he had. He knew that it was hard to give up, especially since it was a part of them, but the fact of the matter was that they were Pikachu now, and not people. That doesn’t mean they need to become animals completely, but their human values just have no place here in the wilderness where it’s survival of the fittest. And now, it was especially true with all the fighting going on due to the revolution. Things were changing, and soon Pokémon as a total were going to be on top. If Ren wanted to continue living a life with his family, he was going to have to forget about them as when they were humans, and start treating them as what they are now, Pokémon.

“Listen brother, I can see that you’re not quite as adjusted to living life as a Pokemon like I am, so how about you, me, Ritchie, and Ash take a trip out to the hill past the park and do a little training. No matter how much you try, Ash is just going to want to keep trying to discharge his electricity, so if you can teach him to control it and he evolves, then you won’t have to spend all your time worrying about him.” Sparky suggested, giving his older brother an alternative to the potential helicopter parenting he could sense coming from that little overreaction of his.

Renachu thought the offer over for a moment, and while he was worried about his son, his brother’s suggestion was a much better one than what he was thinking. Because of that, the older man let out a sigh and gave his younger brother a smile.

“You know what? I think that’s a great idea.” Renachu responded “When do you want to go out and do it?”

“How about tomorrow?” Sparky stated

“So soon?”

“No better time like the present, right? Besides, it’s been pretty quiet up top recently, and there’s been a lot of traffic in the park as of late. The more people and Pokémon there, the less fighting there is nearby. So, if we want to take advantage of this peace, we should do it sooner rather than later.” Sparky explained.

“No point arguing with you there. I guess I’ll see you at the hill behind the park then.” Renachu responded, agreeing to meeting with his brother tomorrow to start on their sons training.

Sparky smiled. “Yeah, see you there.” He replied before walking over to his older brother and giving him a big hug. Once the two brothers were done embracing one another, Sparky reached down and picked Ritchiechu up and carried him out of the Ketchum’s little burrow with his wife following suit.

Once the pair of Pikachu’s left, Renachu looked back at his son who looked less passed out and more like he was just sleeping blissfully. Now that all the commotion died down, the older man was able to think with a clearer head, and he even remembered that he had another son now. Thankfully, that Pichu didn’t look harmed in the slightest, so that took a weight off Renachu’s chest.

With all that happened, the former man couldn’t wait to get to sleep himself, so once he carried Ashchu to his room and laid him down, Renachu immediately went to his own room and laid down for some well-deserved rest. He was going to need it too, especially on an outing to an unguarded area. Sure, he was going to be with his brother who was another Pikachu, but they were also going there with their two sons who were both untrained Pichu that could hardly control their bodily functions. Hopefully, things wouldn’t go as badly as his mind expected, but knowing his luck, Renachu was probably going to have to fight a Tyranitar or something equally terrifying.

The next morning, the older man actually woke up rather early, stretching his body up and down as he let out a loud yawn before shaking the sleep from his body. Once Renachu was finished with that, he got on his hind legs and walked out of his room to see if his son was awake. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t. Ashchu was still fast asleep from yesterday’s shock, and he was expecting the young boy to stay that way for at least a few hours.

However, the time finally came where Ashchu did wake up, and not too long after, Sparky and Ritchiechu came by to collect them for their outing.

Renachu was having some second thoughts about all this, but he knew that it was a little late to back out of it now, and so he had to go through with it whether he liked it or not.

After making sure it was safe to leave the burrow, the group made their way out of the burrow and towards the hill. Much like the trip to the park, they all stuck to the shadows just in case. There really hadn’t been much resistance activity in the area for a while, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Pretty soon, they all made it to the training grounds without much trouble. Once they were there, Ashchu and Ritchiechu started playing around much to Renachu’s disappointment. They were there to work on training their electrical control. It was bad enough that they were risking it by training out in non-neutral ground, but the young boys didn’t even seem like they were even interested in such a thing.

“Alright boys, I know it’s exciting to be outside of the burrow, but we have to remember that we came here for a reason.” Sparky told the two Pichu, reminding them that they came to the hill for a purpose and not for fun.

Ritchiechu, not wanting to make his dad angry, immediately stopped playing and ran back up to the two Pikachu and awaited instruction. Because Ashchu didn’t have anyone to play with now, he followed suit rather quickly.

th both boys ready now, Sparky looked over at his brother and gave him a smile.

“Good, now we can begin.” Sparky stated, giving the surrounding area a quick glance to make sure that all of them were truly alone before they got started. “Now, I want you both to try and just generate a small amount of energy, and let it out as a jolt.

Nodding their heads, Ashchu and Ritchiechu turned around to the empty area behind them and tried to do exactly that. The second they started doing that though, they couldn’t control the energy at all. Before any of them knew it, both Ashchu and Ritchiechu had stored up so much energy that when they released it, it caused another blinding flash of light as the electricity exploded out of them. And just like last time, both the boys were knocked out cold, making Renachu freak out just like he did the night before.

When he looked over at his brother with a terrified look, he was surprised to see that his little brother didn’t look scared at all. In fact, he looked pretty pleased with the results, as if he knew that this was going to happen the whole time.

“See? It isn’t that bad. It’s a long process, that’s for sure, but because they’re just starting, you can expect the trips to be like this for a while.” Sparky explained to his older brother. “Now do you understand why I wasn’t too concerned about coming out here?” Sparky finally explained. He pretty much knew that this was going to be the result from the beginning, but he didn’t tell his older brother because he didn’t want him getting cold feet.

Understanding his little brother, a little better now, Renachu nodded at his brother and even gave him a little smile. Not only did the older man understand things a little better now, but he thought that he was going to be able to make it through this after all. It was pretty hard living with the knowledge that he was the reason he and his family were turned into chu’s, but with his long-lost brother by his side, Renachu felt a little more at ease. Now he can learn a little more on what it’s like to be a Pokémon, and hopefully leave his human life behind, including his regrets as a result of that humanity.


End file.
